Ruby's Pet
by iamnotparanoid
Summary: Ruby has been hypnotizing Weiss in her sleep. When Weiss finds out, Ruby takes the opportunity to suggest they have fun with her mesmeric abilities.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **So, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Hope you like it, and if I get any demand for it I'll write a sequel.**

Weiss waited until Blake and Yang had cleared the room for the evening. She had told them she wanted to talk to Ruby about something, and they both seemed to know more about it that they were letting on. Weiss steeled herself and prepared to confront Ruby regarding her suspicions.

"Ruby" said Weiss, slight concern in her voice. "People have been noticing some… changes about me that I've wanted to ask you about."

Oh god, thought Ruby Rose, she figured it out. I'm so dead. Ruby had been using a special technique she'd learned recently when Weiss was asleep. She didn't mean anything bad by it, just wanted to make her…

"...Friendlier. Truth be told, once Jaune mentioned it I realized it myself."

"I'm sorry, I used this because I thought it would help." Ruby said quickly, grabbing a book from under her pillow. Weiss took the book and read the title. "Practical Hypnosis: self improvement through entrancement" Flipping the book over Weiss read The several reasons someone would like to learn hypnotism: It would apparently be an amazing party trick, it makes it easy to quit smoking, spice up your love life, and influence slight personality changes on disagreeable people (clearly the last one was working at least. Jaune was worried Weiss was sick after she rejected him politely.)

"How long has this been going on?" Asked Weiss.

"About a month." Admitted Ruby, sadly. "I started with just an easy script I found in the book to make you sleep better, but after about a week it seemed like you could use some encouragement to not be such a…" Ruby paused to find the right words.

"Frigid bitch?" Finished Weiss. "I suppose you have a point. At the very least it's been nice to have people like me better. Plus it felt a lot better to get Jaune to take Pyrrha on a date instead of trying to ask me again than it did to just tell him no."

"About that last one..." Said Ruby, "truth be told, that good feeling might not be from you. 'You will feel good when you do good things' is a pretty easy command to hypnotize someone with."

"Oh." Weiss was disappointed, she had thought her recent improvements were all her own. "Well then, I suppose I owe you some thanks for all of this, but I'm still going to be mad that you didn't get my permission."

"Deal." Said Ruby. "As an apology for tricking you, I've got some techniques that I'm sure you'll find really fun."

"What kind of techniques?" Weiss assumed she'd be offered the chance to believe she would eat the world's biggest cookie or something like that.

"Continuous, intense orgasms." Said Ruby, smiling like an infomercial host who really wanted Weiss to know that this was an amazing deal. A deal she'd be a fool not to take. All for the low, low price of going along with whatever Ruby's hairbrained scheme was. Weiss was sure she should be mad at Ruby for digging around in her head, but she can't say it hasn't helped her. She also couldn't say that "continuous, intense orgasms" wasn't an appealing offer.

"What exactly do you mean by that? How can hypnotism give me an orgasm?"

"It'll be simple." Said Ruby. "I'll put you into a trance, get you all hot and bothered, edge you for a bit, and then give you a trigger phrase to bring you right back to that state of mind whenever you want."

It was shocking to hear her team leader talk like that. Weiss could barely comprehend Ruby using the term Hot and Bothered, let alone talking about edging her. Later on, she'd say that the surprise of that was what caused her to say yes.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?"

Ruby had Weiss lie down on her bed, and then began talking to her. Weiss closed her eyes, and pictured herself on a swingset. The rocking motion was repetitive, soothing, and her mental focus seemed to waver from intense to barely there. A voice spoke to the back of her mind and let her know that she was becoming more calm, and drifting further into a trance with each downward swing. Time seemed to slow, and with the logic of a dream Weiss let go of the chains, leaned back, and drifted down like she was sinking into the ocean. She landed gently on a bed with her legs hanging over the end of it. Weiss's entire body became an erogenous zone as Ruby walked up to her and bowed down between her legs.

Weiss had never been with anyone before, and as Ruby burried her tongue in her dripping sex, she regretted going without it for so long. She knew she'd never be able to give this up. Weiss was so close, she knew she couldn't possibly last any longer, but against all reason she just couldn't come. Two Ruby's appeared on either side of her and began working her breasts as the third worked her fingers towards Weiss's G-spot, but still some Voice in her head told Weiss she couldn't come.

Weiss would have begged if she could catch her breath to do so. She'd have tried to use her own hands, but she couldn't concentrate on anything other than what the three Rubys were doing to her. All she could do is let the ecstasy consume her more and more until the Voice let her come. All that mattered was what the Voice told her. The Voice was the thing controlling all three Rubys, the Voice was why her body ached, and the Voice was finally telling her how she'd come. "When I say to you Come On Ice Queen, you will always return to this state. In the back of your mind this is always happening to you, but neither you nor anyone else will notice until you're told Come On Ice Queen. When you hear those words you'll come back to this moment, back to this bed with your three lovers, and you'll have the release you're begging for. The next time I say Come On Ice Queen, you'll regain consciousness instantly, and you'll orgasm harder than you ever have. Show me what it looks like when you come. Come On, Ice Queen!"

The words burst open a dam within Weiss. "Ah, ah, ah, hhnaaaaaa!"

Weiss was panting and covered in sweat, in her own bed and without an above average number of Rubys standing over her. "Okay, yeah, you're forgiven." Weiss said to Ruby. It was then that she noticed Blake and Yang had returned, and must have been watching the whole thing. Weiss was still fully clothed, but she felt naked. She wasn't sure whether to be humiliated or turned on by the fact that her teammates had watched her orgasm, and might even be able to make her do it again if Ruby was right about hypnosis. She decided the answer was both, and pulled her legs together to stop showing her friends how drenched her panties were. "H-hey, when did you two get back?" She asked Yang and Blake.

"Sometime after Ruby started to describe you falling down onto the bed." Said Blake.

"So we totally heard you choose Ruby as the one giving you head. Should we get rid of one of the beds?" Asked Yang.

It was an attractive prospect, Weiss had to admit. To herself. Not out loud for everyone else. Not yet.

"Let's get ready for bed." Weiss said to deflect the question. "We've still got class tomorrow."

Being reminded of classes dimmed Ruby's happy glow, but she knew the perfect way to bring it back. "Fine, let's get ready for bed. Come On Ice Queen." Weiss immediately convulsed in ecstasy.

"Oh, I have to try this! Come On Ice Queen!" Said Yang. Again, Weiss shuddered as though she could feel Ruby's tongue circling her clit.

"Please," Weiss gasped "No more. Not tonight." She couldn't handle any extra stimulation. She saw that Blake had already opened her mouth to speak, but closed it and pouted. "Don't I get a turn?" Blake asked.

"Fine, go ahead Blake. You can say it once."

"Actually, I think I'll leave you in anticipation before I say anything."

The four girls went through their nightly rituals before bed, though Weiss was constantly on edge thinking Blake would finally take her turn. She waited for the burst of orgasm even as she asked Ruby to sleep in her bed that night. In the morning, she'd forgotten Blake had a turn left. Until…

"Let's head out for breakfast." Blake said. "Come On, Ice Queen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, the response to the last chapter sure was positive. I hope you like this one just as much.**

"Okay, that was fun, but I think we need to set some ground rules." Said Weiss. Ruby had been experimenting with hypnosis, and Weiss was currently entranced to feel a powerful orgasm upon hearing "Come On Ice Queen." As much as she liked this new game her teammates were playing, she still had a reputation to uphold.

"I'm perfectly fine with you saying… Wait, Ruby can I say it myself?" All eyes turned to the crimson caped girl, who merely shrugged and said "Try it. Either you'll be fine or you'll get stuck in a permanent orgasm halfway through the phrase."

Weiss was almost tempted to try it, and the thought that she was tempted terrified her. "Anyway, I'm fine with it when we're all alone, but I expect you'll respect my privacy by not causing me to do *that* in public."

"Of course." said Ruby.

"I'm fine with that." said Blake.

"I will not agree to these oppressive and fascist demands!" said Yang.

"If you embarrass me in public you won't have fun in private." Weiss said in her sternest tone of voice. Yang knew she'd need to talk quickly to pull off what she was planning, but she really only needed…

"Just once." Said Yang. "Give me one freebie and I promise you, as bad as it might get, you'll thank me after it's done."

Weiss very nearly said no. She knew whatever Yang was planning was selfish and guaranteed to humiliate her. But was she not enjoying letting them have their fun with her? She decided she'd stay the course and see if Yang made good on her promise.

"Fine, you get one chance to do it anywhere, and I reserve the right to decide if you ever have more."

"Yes!" Yang punched the air in victory. "One for Ruby and Blake too?"

"I suppose it's only fair. Just remember, if anyone other than you three is present it counts."

"So the one rule is that nobody else is around?" Ruby asked, then looked around pointedly so that everyone saw that the hallway was completely empty. Ruby, Blake, and Yang all broke into the same devilish grin….

"There must be some foreign language word for something you both anticipate and dread." Thought Weiss. Three days had passed since her agreement with her friends, and not one of them had taken advantage of it. Oh, Yang had teased her, and Blake was more than happy to play with the phrase in private. Heck, now Ruby was playing with Weiss physically as well as hypnotically. Still, Weiss thought there had been several perfect moments, and the fact that none of the three had taken them was proof enough that they were planning something big. One thing they didn't count on though, was that Weiss had been working on resisting the hypnosis. Weiss could still feel the effects, but unless Weiss gave into it she wouldn't come.

Looking forward to smiling smugly when they realized she was mentally stronger than they thought (and not admitting to looking forward to being punished after) Weiss got ready for the last class of the day. She was going to face Jaune in a sparring match in Goodwitch's class.

Ruby thought Weiss looked like the picture of grace just standing en guarde. She stood tall with her left foot forward (but not that far forward) and projected an air of confidence and power. It turned her on that at a word (well, four words) she could reduce the proud heiress to a quivering puddle of ecstasy. She only hoped Weiss would forgive her for letting Jaune finally win a sparring match.

Goodwitch signaled the fight to start and Jaune charged, shield up and sword raised. Pyrrha had been training him right, and though his sword cut a flurry of heavy blows his shield never dropped. Weiss's petite blade couldn't compete with the heavy longsword in a competition of strength, but her dancer's body could weave in and out of his slashes and her piercing thrusts normally sped past his sloppy shield work. This time, her blade impacted harmlessly on the metal shield held over his heart, but Weiss wasn't disturbed by this development, and triggered her Dust canister.

Jaune's shield arm became coated in ice and dropped uselessly to his side. Weiss waved her hand and a glyph formed under Jaune, who responded by stabbing his sword into the ground before the glyph could toss him across the room. Sadly, his quick reaction time proved useless when combined with his grip strength, and his impressive display served only to rip his blade from his hand as he skipped across the floor. In the audience, Yang smiled and signaled her teammates that now was the time to cheer on their friend.

"Yeah Weiss, you can do it! Come On Ice Queen!" The effect was immediate, if not as noticeable as Yang hoped. Instead of the normal violent orgasm, Weiss bent over imperceptibly and gritted her teeth. As she moved forward on unsteady legs, Pyrrha called out to Jaune "Get her Jaune, you can do it!"

Something was wrong. Weiss held back against the feeling of phantom cunnilingus growing between her legs, but it didn't go away. Surely it can't last too long? Pyrrha's call to Jaune reminded Weiss that she was still in the fight. At least it did momentarily, until Weiss heard it again. "Come On Ice Queen!" This time it was Blake who said it. Again, an illusory tweaking on Weiss's clit and nipples threatened to let the whole class see what it looks like when she comes. She suppressed the urge again, but at the back of her mind, she knew that she was supposed to come. She was supposed to show everyone just how much of a slut she was. So much of one that you didn't even need to touch her. All you needed was the password Ruby planted into her. Deep into her.

Nora took up Pyrrha's chanting encouragement to Jaune, since Weiss seemed very distracted and he wasn't taking advantage of the opening. She was just standing there panting and shaking and he could easily break her legs with his new ice shield boxing glove. If he could lift it. Ruby replied to her cheers with one of her own(Come On Ice Queen!) and the rest of the students picked sides and started cheering. Sadly Jaune didn't have many admirers while Weiss apparently had her own catch phrase. Over 90% of the class was chanting Come On Ice Queen.

"Is she going to be okay?" Yang whispered to Ruby.

"Sure. She must have tried resisting too much though. I think she just needs some physical stimulation to set it off."

"Physical Stimulation" The words carried across the combat floor and rang in Weiss's ear in much the same way they had when Ruby implanted the trigger of Weiss's ecstasy. The problem was how to get it. She certainly couldn't masterbate in front of all these people(why exactly?) so she'd need to be more subtle about it. What she needed was something she could reasonably grind against so nobody would suspect a thing. Only one thing stood out to her, and she quickly formulated a plan and charged her foe.

Weiss hadn't shown much grappling ability in combat class before, but her opponent was lopsided from his much heavier than normal shield and went down easy. She pummeled him the way she'd seen Yang go at a downed ursa, but her real goal was what she was sitting on. Jaune's armor sat over his shirt, and provided a cool edge right on her clitoris. The crowd's chanting grew to a crescendo, while Weiss thrust her hips with every punch, then stopped even the pretense of a fight. She grabbed his shoulders and leveraged herself forward on her metal sex toy. Finally the long awaited tingle shot from her clit to the tips of her toes before bouncing upwards and encompassing her whole body in the largest orgasm she'd ever had. After her moaned shriek finished, the room was silent. The silence was broken by Jaune's realization, "You've ruined my shirt!"

…

"Now girls," Glynda said sternly later in her office "I don't mind you experimenting. In fact I encourage it. However, I will not tolerate such a… disturbance in my classroom again. Miss Rose will undo the hypnotism, and if you can't find some way to avoid triggering it in public then you'll have to find some other way to enjoy your free time. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." The four girls said in unison. Glynda informed them of their detentions then let them go back to their dorm. Weiss could barely stand to think of all her classmates having seen her shameful display. She was lucky to have Ruby walking beside her. The hand of the red robed girl gently stroked Weiss's hair, calming her. Weiss could have easily blamed Ruby for what happened, but instead she felt comforted. She also didn't want their play to end.

"Do you have a way we can keep doing this?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I suppose instead of words we could put a collar on you with a bell we could ring. We'd only make it work when you wear it so you can take it off whenever you want." Ruby said.

"Sounds good to me." Weiss said. "Now at least I don't have to worry about you saying the words in public."

"What words?" Asked Yang.

"What do you mean, what words?" Said Weiss. "Clearly I mean Come On, I-I Ahhn!"

 **Next time on Ruby's Pet: A snowy getaway turns hot when Ruby learns a new hypnotic technique. Is Weiss ready to have her full nymphomania unleashed in front of all her friends?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Said Sun as he watched Weiss gasp and throb every time Ruby would reach out and ring the bell on her neck. He and Neptune had been on friendly enough terms with team RWBY to be invited to the Schnee's winter chateau along with JNPR. Nobody had told him that Ruby had done something with Weiss to cause her to react sexually to the bell around her neck.

"I thought the same thing." Said Ren. "It'll be a day tops before it starts seeming normal."

Hearing them talking, Weiss reached up and deadened the bell's ringing. "Can you please not talk about me like I'm not here? I get that gossip is going to happen, but still…"

"They aren't gossiping Weiss." Said Winter. She had stayed to make sure that Weiss and her friends were settled in the guest house, but she'd soon be heading back to the main building. "It's just that you've gotten into some… unusual things. It does take some getting used to."

"Thanks Winter, but I will apologize. I knew Weiss was sensitive about people talking lately. Sorry." Said Sun.

He was right. Several students had been recording her sparring match with Jaune, and once the video got out people began talking about how the Schnee heiress must be some kind of psycho who got off on pummeling her helpless classmates. She'd even gotten a few offers from people who wanted to be that helpless classmate, though she'd turned them down and refused to tell anyone the real cause of her outburst.

The bell around Weiss's neck was an attempt to prevent a similar occurrence, since in public she could just take the collar off, but her father didn't believe it'd work, which was why they got to spend the holidays at the chateau. He'd told her if she's going to act like some "crazed nymphomaniac" then at least she'd do it on private property and out of the public eye. She was hurt by her father's disapproval and the stories people were spreading about her, but for now at least she could make the best of a bad situation.

"I'm sorry too. I overreacted." Weiss turned to Winter and gave her a hug, "Thanks, Winter. We're all settled here, so I guess you'll go to the main house to make sure people don't start talking about you too."

"Let them talk. Just do what feels right to you." Winter said, and when she stepped away from the hug she flicked out a finger and rang the bell. Weiss blushed and her eyes went wide as the ringing in her ears convinced her mesmerized brain that her clit vibrated along with the bell. Winter smiled, waved goodbye and left. Weiss was still in shock when Yang spoke up.

"Is it weird that I found that more hot than when other people do it?" She asked.

"Do you want a bell too?" Ruby asked her teasingly. The red caped huntress had become very confident since Weiss had fallen under her spell. Part of that was the fact that though Weiss would let everyone play with the hypnotic words or the bell, only Ruby had the chance to touch the rest of her. It gave Ruby a bit of a swollen ego. It also gave Neptune a black eye just before he found out.

"Ooh yeah. Let's do it to everyone!" Nora said. This prompted Ren to shake his head and mouth "No" towards Ruby. At the same time, Pyrrha mouthed "Yes" and pointed towards Jaune.

"I'm not wearing a collar." Said Blake. "And I don't want to be on the receiving end of everybody learning my magic orgasm words."

"Well, I have been working on some other techniques." Said Ruby.

"I'll do it!" Weiss said quickly.

"Well Just hang on until you hear it first. I'm not actually sure you'd say yes to it."

This confused Weiss. When had Ruby suggested anything she didn't love? Weiss even loved the stuff she hated.

"Why would I say no?" She asked.

As a response Ruby reached out, but instead of ringing the bell she caressed Weiss's breast. Weiss didn't wear bras when she was alone with her friends anymore, and Ruby took full advantage of that when she pinched Weiss's nipple between her index and middle finger.

"I'm allowed to do this, right?" Ruby asked. Weiss just nodded. It was clear that as shameless as she was with the bell, this still mortified her in front of everybody.

"You don't let anybody else do this right?" Weiss shook her head. Neptune's black eye was a testament to that.

Ruby let go of the nipple. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just… don't feel right with anyone else."

"You want to know what I think it is?" Asked Ruby. Everyone leaned in closer, as though Ruby was a detective about to sum up the murder plot. She had at least logicked out something equally important.

"You've already submitted to me." She said with a smile. "So you're able to let go and let me run the show. Everybody can ring your bell or use the words because I let you let them do it. If I'm right about that, then my new technique will help you get what you want from everyone. Of course if I'm wrong about that, then I'll treat my privilege to touch you like the gift that it is. So, am I right, Ice Queen?"

Weiss paused for just a moment. She knew that to say yes was to surrender control completely. She'd be giving Ruby full control of her body, to use it entirely for her own amusement. She'd let herself become an evening's entertainment for all of her friends. If she said yes, she'd be admitting to herself that she really was the nymphomaniac her father insulted her for being.

"Yes." She said. The die was cast, and Weiss knew she'd never say "no" to Ruby again.

"Good." Said Ruby as she pulled a small pocket watch out of her back pocket. "Now I don't absolutely need this, but let's put on a show for the rest of them. Follow the watch."

Weiss focused on the golden circle as it waved back and forth. Soon it and Ruby's voice became Weiss's whole world. Eventually even they faded, and Weiss was faced with a version of herself. She was nude save for being bound by leather straps, a blindfold over her eyes, and headphones covering her ears. One strap lay beside her on the floor.

A voice spoke in Weiss's head.

"This is your sexuality. She is bound, deafened, and blinded by your own inhibitions. The first broken strap is your submission to me. Now you're going to break the rest of them, and then she will come out to play."

Weiss walked over to the bound girl, who moaned in response to her approach. The bindings fell from a simple touch and a small application of willpower. The girl opened her eyes and reached out to pull Weiss into a deep kiss. Weiss was free for the first time, with nothing to hold back her feelings or desires. She could finally say aloud what had been on the tip of her tongue for a long time now.

"I love you, Ruby."

"I love you too, Weiss. But there's one more thing we need to do. All your friends want to have some fun with this one, and that means that we'll need to bind your conscious mind so that nothing but mindless sexuality remains."

Weiss's twin picked up the leather straps and began wrapping them around her. With each binding she could feel more and more of her mind become suppressed. First she couldn't remember any of the worries that she knew had bothered her recently. Then she couldn't remember anything had ever bothered her. She briefly wondered why she had denied the blond boy's or the blue haired boy's advances when all she wanted was for Ruby to see how much of a slut she was. Finally, even that was gone and replaced by her intense desire. The white haired nymphomaniac had forgotten even her own name. The voice in her head that told her what to think said she was finished getting orders and could finally play with her friends.

Ruby put away the pocket watch and turned towards her friends. "I present to you my greatest work of art. The Ice Queen melted."

Weiss crawled over to Ruby and reached up her skirt to begin caressing her ass. Ruby jumped and squealed at this, but let her continue.

"So are we going to have some fun?" Ruby asked the rest of the group.

"Hell yeah!" Said Yang.

"I'm in if everyone else is." Said Blake.

"It'll make it worth getting the black eye." Said Neptune.

Sun, Ren, and Nora all agreed as well.

"Sorry, I can't do it." Said Jaune. This surprised everybody. A few months ago he wouldn't shut up about Weiss, and now when he had the chance to do everything to her he'd throw it away?

"If you're concerned about us, you have my permission." Pyrrha reassured him.

"No, it's not that. Just, look at her eyes. The girl I fell for isn't there right now, and I liked her for her forceful personality. There isn't much force there anymore, so I'll just stay with Pyrrha."

"I'm so glad you think that way, Jaune." Pyrrha said. With a wave of her hand she magnetized all his metal armor and lifted him from the ground. "Of course, now that means I won't let you get away. Plus since we're monogamous now I hope you don't mind making up for all of the cock I'm going to miss out on."

She carried him towards their room, and the last they heard of them for the night was Jaune begging for mercy.

"Well that was unexpected." Said Ruby. She glanced back nervously towards the girl eagerly burying her face into the folds of her skirt. "But can we move this along now? I think Weiss's inner desires include turning an exit into an entrance and I'd like one of you to distraaaact her!" Ruby blushed to match her cape, and it wasn't hard to guess why.

"It's an entrance now, isn't it?" Blake said, barely suppressing a laugh. Ruby just nodded, but she didn't pull away from it.

"You gonna keep it that way?" Asked Nora.

"I suppose for special occasions." Ruby replied.

"For everybody, or just Weiss?" Asked Neptune. "Because I don't want to get another black eye."

Ruby squirmed as Weiss's digit dug deeper into her. How in the hell Weiss was this good without any practice was anyone's guess. It seemed Ruby had some hidden desires of her own, and she decided now was as good a time as any to let them unleash themselves.

"Sure, sure. Just get her out of me right now so I can prepare!"

"Awesome!" Yang said as she pumped her fist in the air. This had the effect of unfolding her very wide, powerful shotgun-gauntlet.

Ruby immediately regretted her decision.

 **Next time on Ruby's Pet: The orgy!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, if you guys don't get her off of me quickly you aren't going to like it when she tries to kiss you later!" Ruby's cry for help broke through their enjoyment at her plight. Weiss, the normal target for Ruby's humiliation play was currently entranced to make shame impossible for her, and she was taking the opportunity to explore the "darker side" of her leader. The others were enjoying Ruby being on the receiving end of humiliation for a change, but she was right, and Weiss could pounce on any of them. Sun decided to save Ruby, and in doing so be able to kiss Weiss without needing to brush his teeth after.

"Hey, you hypnotized slut, check these out!" He said as he tore off his shirt to expose his glistening abs. Weiss was captivated instantly, and withdrew herself from Ruby (Yang was quick to give Weiss's hand a once over with a disinfectant wipe, since the hypnotized girl wouldn't think to). Weiss crawled towards the perfectly sculpted muscles and pressed her face against them. They were hard, Sun took pleasure in maintaining them that way, but Weiss could still feel some give in the flesh. She was running her face over a living, sexual washboard.

Even as she purred like a kitten, she reached out and grabbed Neptune between his legs. The nerd(intellectual) flinched away at first, since she wasn't bothering to be gentle. He probably would have gotten away if Sun hadn't grabbed him, and Weiss was kind enough to massage it to make up for her rough handling.

"Good, you guys keep her company for a bit, Yang and I talked about something beforehand so we'll get that ready." Ruby said as she started dragging Yang towards the bathroom. When they got there, Ruby remembered something and pulled a package from her ammo pocket. She threw it out towards the group. "Don't get my girlfriend pregnant!"

The package of condoms landed at Nora's feet. It was a large enough pack that they shouldn't run out over the night, and it was real proof that Yang and Ruby knew exactly what was going to happen tonight. She tossed the first two towards Sun and Neptune and kept one more for Ren. Then she noticed something odd.

"Ren, this is the exact brand and size you normally buy. You have three seconds to explain before I break your legs and make sure you never see anyone but me for the rest of your life."

"Ruby was embarrassed to buy them and I wasn't about to ask everyone's preferences." Ren said hurriedly.

"Oh good." Nora laughed. "I was afraid Ruby learned what you use by experience, and I know you wouldn't ever be with another girl without me there." The room seemed to darken to emphasize the threat behind Nora's statement.

Really it was just Blake adjusting the light dimmer to set the mood. Or dimming it to emphasize the threat behind Nora's statement. Ren didn't know. She did have something to say to Nora though.

"Wow, if it weren't for Jaune's screams and Ruby brainwashing Weiss into a sex toy, I'd say you're the scariest girlfriend here."

"Thank you." Said Nora. "Ren, you're allowed her… As long as I can watch."

As they talked Sun, Neptune and Weiss managed to work out their positioning. They were standing, Weiss with her legs wrapped around Sun and Neptune taking her from behind. Their wild undulations threw off Sun's balance and all three of them crashed to the floor, conveniently driving both of them deeper into weiss.

"Oww, my tail." Said Sun.

"Sorry." Said Neptune.

"More!" Moaned Weiss.

Sun's face lit up with an idea. He turned to the three watching them. "Hey Blake, want to see a neat trick? Put one of those condoms on my tail."

"Wait, wait, no…" Neptune said as Blake approached and slid the condom onto Sun's extra appendage. At first she had thought she'd be offered the tail, but Neptune seemed to know what Sun had in mind and his reaction made her curious. She stepped back to watch as Ren and Nora came in for a closer view.

Sun and Neptune continued fucking Weiss, but Neptune seemed to cringe in anticipation of what Sun was going to do. The tail slithered up towards Neptune's buttocks, and the three voyeurs got to watch as Neptune both gave and received anal sex at once. Neptune's hesitation melted away as he gave in to the pleasure and let Sun massage his prostate.

"Ren, this is giving me ideas." Said Nora. Intrigued as he was by the sight before him, Ren wasn't about to let Nora have her way with his ass, so to distract her he pulled her into a deep kiss. They made their way towards an empty corner of the room, throwing their clothes off as they went.

Then Ruby returned. She was completely nude, holding a leash attached to something around the corner where Blake couldn't see, and was looking sheepishly towards Blake.

"Blake, I tried to talk Yang out of this and I really hope you don't think this is racist but it was totally her idea. So without further ado, Blake, I got you a puppy!"

She pulled on the leash, and on the other end of it was Yang wearing nothing but a collar. Scratch that, a collar, Faux-nus ears in the shape of a dog's, and a tail plug. She had the same vacant expression Weiss had, so Blake would had to wait until she was brought back to normal before she could ask her about her faunus fetish gear. Before that however…

"So you've hypnotized her into being my dog?" Blake asked.

"Yep, she'll follow most normal pet commands, plus she won't say no to anything else you ask her. Not that she was exactly unwilling to do what you want regardless, but I think she wants you to enjoy the power trip." Ruby said as she handed Blake the leash.

Yang felt at peace as her mistress finally took hold of her leash. Mistress led her towards a high backed chair in the room and sat in it. She turned to Yang and spoke.

"Sit." And Yang sat, grinding her ass slightly to feel her tail move inside her.

"Stay." And Yang froze in place. Mistress pulled up her skirt and began to remove her panties. Yang ached to drink the nectar flowing from her mistress, but she had her orders. She was a good dog, and would obey.

Blake loved to see the longing for her grow on Yang's face. She basked in the thirst that radiated off her new dog, and was almost able to draw it out longer. She wasn't able to do it though, and she quickly gave Yang another order. "Drink."

Yang shot forward and drank deeply from Blake's sex. She ran her tongue between Blake's labia in order to draw forth more of her natural lubricant and quench her undying thirst. As she went higher to nibble on the clit, it became impossible to tell which of the two girls was the entranced slave and which was the mistress rewarding her slave with pleasure.

Ruby would have loved to stay and watch, but Weiss had awoken something within her, and since she had thoroughly cleaned herself she'd have that fun. She also saw a way to make the others understand that Weiss was still hers, not theirs.

"Hey Sun." She said, getting the Faunus's attention, and showing him a good view of her nether regions from where he lay on the floor. "How are you enjoying my girlfriend?"

"She's amazing Ruby. Thanks for letting us do this."

Ruby smiled at this. She really did like doing nice things for her friends. Whether what she asked for next was a nice thing or not depended entirely on what Sun thought about it.

"I'm glad you like her." She said, "But I also noticed her mouth isn't taken. I'll be using it now, and if you don't mind you can pay me back for my generosity by staying right there and offering me a seat."

"Uh, sure." He said, not entirely getting what she was asking.

"I knew you'd understand." Ruby said, smiling wider. She spread her ass cheeks and lowered herself down onto his face where her pussy was in the perfect position to allow Weiss access to it. To Sun's credit, he realized what was going on and also worked dutifully on the orifice Ruby offered to him. Soon among the four of them in the pile, only Ruby wasn't working to pleasure another. The control over them all was almost as sweet to Ruby as their tongues. The groups writhed for hours…

Weiss awoke in Ruby's arms as they slept on a pile of their friends. She remembered everything she'd done and was amazed that she'd had the courage. That Ruby had brought the courage out from her. She saw that Ruby was awake as well.

"Thank you Ruby, you're amazing."

"I can say the same to you, Weiss."

"No, I haven't given you nearly as much." Weiss said. "You don't know how wonderful it feels, being able to put everything in someone else's hands. People have put the weight of the world on my shoulders all my life, and you take that off me and tell me everything will be okay. I've never been brave enough to resist people forcing their wishes on me but with you I never want to say no. I know I can trust you with anything and that's the greatest feeling ever."

"Second greatest." Ruby corrected her. "Your trust feels even better."

Weiss hugged Ruby tightly, and when Ruby began petting her she knew what it was to love and be loved. She picked through the memories she hadn't been there for. One thing stood out to her and she immediately wanted a shower.

"You peed on me?" She said to Ruby.

"Yeah, Yang started marking her territory, so I had to let her know you're mine."

"Say that again, please." Said Weiss.

"You're mine, Weiss." Ruby said, grinning wide as she did so.

Thoughts of love turned to horror as the cabin door opened and three people stepped in.

"Weiss, I need to use one of your roo-Oh my god!" Said Winter.

"Winter!" Said Weiss, covering herself.

"Ruby?" Said Qrow, covering his eyes.

"General Ironwood?" Said Sun, sitting up as much as he could from the bottom of the pile.

"Nora!" Said Nora.

The two groups stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Winter broke the silence.

"So, I suppose now's as good a time as any to tell you I like fun as much as you do."

"Except none of you are bruised." Qrow said. Winter likes it more…."

"Ruff!" Said Yang.


End file.
